26 February 1994 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1994-02-26 ; Comments * Tracklisting *''JP - "Hello again pals, it's John Peel's Music on BFBS with a rather dodgy double Axel and a 4-3 from the German Judge"'' *Jon Spencer Blues Explosion: Afro (7") Matador OLE 077-7 *Shut Up And Dance: Big Up Who Fe'get Big Up (12" - Hands In The Air) Shut Up And Dance SM001 *Rezillos: Flying Saucer Attack (album - Can't Stand The Rezillos) Sire K 56530 *Small 23: Off Balance (album - True Zero Hook) Alias A-050 *unknown: Bushweed () no information other than "produced by Manzi and" *''John says we could be in for quite a lot more dub in the next few months as he has enjoyed digging out all his old dub records.'' *Unwise: Dangerous (album - Worth Of Existence) Vinyl Japan *Palace Brothers: Come In (7") Drag City DC037 *Sublime: TGV (12") Limbo LIMB 27T *Fall: A Lot Of Wind (album - Shift Work) Cog Sinister 848 594-1 *Don Caballero: Bears See Things Pretty Much The Way They Are (album - For Respect) City Slang 04929-08 *''JP - "I was faintly horrified when I saw somewhere that Killing Joke had got back together again, because these sorts of things, you know their early records were wonderful at the time, but the later ones I thought were rather tedious, and I though this was just some kind of money-making scheme and the results of it were going to be fairly horrid. Well as it turns out, they're not."'' *Killing Joke: Exorcism (12") Butterfly BFLT11b *''Elka Zolot Mini-feature:'' *Spoiled Brats: No I Don't (7" - Jackie's Never Coming Back / No I Don't) Rip Off #002 *Rip-Offs: Can I Come Over (7" - Now I Know (Its You)) Rip Off #003 *Trashwomen: Quasimoto (album - Spend The Night...) Estrus ES1214 *unknown dance track *news edited out *Unsane: 455 (album - Total Destruction) City Slang EFA 04926-1 *''JP - "And here's another one of those early dub things. The Revolutionaires put out a whole series of 12" EPs on Channel One records. And this one was obviously recorded just after some supersales person had gone around Kingston, Jamaica with a bunch of sound effects discs."'' *Revolutionaires: Bellyache (12") Island / Channel One IPR 2024 *Johnny Hash: Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah (7" - Blues Is Depressing ) In The Red Recordings ITR 017 *Shu-de: Durgen Chugaa (Tongue Twisters) (album -Voices From The Distant Steppe) Real World CD RW 41 *Love: A House Is Not A Motel (album - Forever Changes) Elektra EKL 4013 *Stranger: Krakatoa (v/a album - Parasols Volume One) Plink Plonk PLKLP001 *I-Roy: War And Friction (v/a album - If Deejay Was Your Trade (The Dreads At King Tubby's 1974-1977) Blood & Fire BAFLP 001 *''JP - "Blood & Fire is run oddly enough you'll be surpsrised to hear this by the people who manage Simply Red. So grudging respect to them."'' *Elevate: Judas (7") Flower Shop Recordings FLOWER 001 *Jody Reynolds: Endless Sleep (v/a album -The Golden Age Of American Rock 'N' Roll Volume 3) Ace CDCHD 497 *Paul Mpofu and Zambuko: unknown (album - Gororo) Jabulani JLP 1036 *Silkworm: Enough Is Enough (album - In The West) C/Z CZ071 *Biosphere: Phantasm (album - Patashnik) R & S AMB 3927 CD *Texas Wanderers: Racking It Back File ;Name *Dat_044_JP_BFBS-940000+940000.mp3 * ;Length *3:56:35 (from 2:03:07) * ;Other *Many thanks to Max-dat. ;Available *Mooo Category:1994 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:BFBS Category:Max-dat Tapes